1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed having a rigid deck having holders for bidirectionally maintaining a position of one or more bed rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beds with wire grid decks have been known for years. Typically, the wire grids are supported by perimeter frames. Bed rails can be positioned between segments of the wire grids.
One drawback of this existing bed type is that the wire frame is not directly supported under the user.
Another drawback of this existing bed type is that there are no mechanisms for preventing migration of the bed rails. The bed rails are longitudinally supported in only a single direction by segments of the wire grid. While this practice may be acceptable for some, it definitely can be improved upon.
A further drawback of this existing bed type is a lack of structural rigidity.
Thus there exists a need for a bed with a grid deck that solves these and other problems.